Vanessa Ray
Vanessa Ray (born June 24, 1981) is an American television, film and stage actress. She portrayed Charlotte DiLaurentis/CeCe Drake on the Freeform hit show, Pretty Little Liars. She is best known for playing Teri Ciccone in the final season of the soap opera As the World Turns, and more recently, for her regular role as Eddie Janko on the police drama, Blue Bloods. Life and Career Vanessa was born in Livermore, California to Valerie and James Liptak, and was raised in Portland, Oregon. In 2003, she married fellow actor Derek James Baynham, and the pair were featured on the first season of the HGTV series Marriage Under Construction in 2007. The show covered their purchase, renovation, and eventual sale of their former house in Toronto. In 2009, after over six-years of marriage, they divorced. In 2015, Vanessa announced via her Instagram and Twitter accounts that she was engaged to her boyfriend of six years, Landon Beard. The pair were married in 2015, at the Condor's Nest Ranch in eastern San Diego County, California. She has made multiple appearances in popular television series, including her roles as Tessa Marchetti in Damages and Maggie Sheldon in White Collar. She currently appears as Edit 'Eddie' Janko in the television series Blue Bloods. Vanessa earned her Actor's Equity card while performing the role of Rusty and singing "Let's Hear It For the Boy" in the musical Footloose. She originated the role of Nemo in Robert and Kristin Lopez's Finding Nemo, the Musical at Orlando's Disney World. Vanessa embodied the character of Olive Ostrovsky in the National Tour of [The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee. She joined the Broadway cast of Hair in its final year as Crissy, and sang her heart out in the "Frank Mills Song". She made her on-screen debut as Chris in the youth-oriented video short feature, The Sparky Chronicles: The Map in 2003. She won Choice TV Villain at the Teen Choice Awards in 2015, for her role as Charlotte DiLaurentis in Pretty Little Liars. Filmography Television Film Trivia * Her reaction to finding out she was playing "A", was throwing the script across the room and screaming. Her husband was so worried, that she had to tell him she had just found out who A was, but couldn't tell him anything. * She invited Sasha Pieterse and Sasha's boyfriend, Hudson Sheaffer, to her wedding. * She was featured wearing her dress in Sophisticated Weddings magazine. * She met Hilary Clinton in 2018, which she admits was a dream of hers for a long time. * She watched the 2017 solar eclipse while filming Blue Bloods. * One of her favorite Pretty Little Liars scenes to film was her fighting-scene with Janel Parrish. Gallery 968full-vanessa-ray.jpg Cece a.jpg Tn-1000 img 3748.jpg Tn-1000 pjz apr19 10 leslie jordan opening night 0210.jpg Vanessa-Ray-Feet-767677.jpg Vanessa528.jpg Vanessa682.jpg Vanessa825.jpg Vanessa r.JPG Vanessaray.jpg article-2645177-1E60907000000578-832_634x877.jpg Vanessa Ray.png|Vanessa is bae Cece Drake.png|Cece Vanessa Ray .jpg Vanessa Ray 2.jpg Vanessa Ray 3.jpg Vanessa Ray 4.jpg Vanessa Ray 5.jpg Vanessa Ray 7.png Vanessa Ray 8.jpg Vanessa Ray 9.jpg Vanessa Ray 10.jpg Vanessa Ray 11.jpg Vanessa 789789789.PNG Vanessa and her husband.PNG Vanessa pic.PNG Vanessa picture 123.PNG Vanessa Ray image.PNG Vanessa Ray pic 1.PNG Vanessa Ray picture 99.PNG Vanessa with weird hair.PNG Van Ray.PNG Vanessa drinking.PNG Vanessa holding a cup.PNG Vanessa Ray Christmas pll.PNG Vanessa Ray Picture 0.PNG Vanessa talking to some chick.PNG Vanessa with her face painted.PNG Vanessa with Lucy and Ashley.PNG van1.jpg van2.jpg van3.jpg van4.jpg Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series